fan_made_storrysfandomcom-20200214-history
The next story chapter 3
Deciding that I will get stronger. to protect wendy , I went to talk to the Master … SKIP "Master, Master Makarov." I said interrupting his booze drinking. "Yes my boy?" He responded. "I need to get stronger. Everyone in the guilds magic power has been growing stronger than that of my own." "I've noticed." He said calmly. "Well then how come you haven't said anything" I asked surprised. "Romeo, what do you think about being a Slayer?" He said surprisingly seriously. "Me, become a Dragon-Slayer? Like Natsu and Wendy? I asked disbelievingly. "Yes." "THEN YESS!" I said excitedly. "First let me explain this all to you. When the Dragons returned I went to talk to Natsu's, Gajeel's, and Wendy's parents." The Master explained. "Dragons…" I whispered. "They each thanked me for watching over their children during the time that they were in hiding. As a gift I got lacrimas from each of them; not just any lacrimas but Dragon Lacrimas. I got two from Igneel, one from Grandine, and one from Metalicana." He explained. "Didn't Laxus get his magic from a Dragon Lacrima?" I said. "Yes. As you know Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel all were taught their magic by their respective parent Dragons, while Laxus got his magic from a Lightning Dragon Lacrima, and Rogue and Sting not only were taught magic by their parent Dragons they also had Dragon Lacrimas implanted within them." He continued. "Hmm… So how is this information useful to me becoming a Dragon Slayer?" I asked confused. "According to what I was told by Igneel, Dragon Lacrimas don't only give people Dragon Slayer magic, they also can be used to find the certain dragon's whose magic charged the lacrima." He further explained. "One of the lacrimas that Igneel gave me was charged by his brother, Froseel the rainbow dragon. You are going to find Froseel with this lacrima, learn his rainbow Dragon Slayer magic, and when you come back you along with Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy will have your corresponding Dragon lacrimas implanted within you increasing the intensity of your Dragon Slayer magic!" When he finished he handed me a small, round glass like crystal that was attached to a necklace; inside the said crystal was as colerful as a rainbow. Also laxus is going to train with the thunder dragon Avian which means we wil have 5 thirth generation dragon slayers good luck Romeo. "Good Luck on your trip" Natsu yelled as I was walking away from Fairy Tail. "Stay Safe Romeo" My dad said while crying. "Wait! Romeo!" I heard Wendy yell. Without having enough time to fully turn around I got tackled to the ground. I opened my eyes, which I unconsciously shut while I was falling, and saw above me my best friend, Wendy, teary eyed. "Wendy." I said softly. "Romeo, stay safe please." She said looking me straight in the eyes while never moving from her seat on my lap. "Make sure you come to m-err (Just to clarify for you people who don't understand what "m-err" means; it means that the character was about to say me but corrected themselves) us at Fairy Tail. She stood up from my lap and reached her arm out which I took kindly. She dropped the umbrella that she was holding in her other hand and hugged me, which she then followed up with a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back I got a glance of her before she started looking towards the floor, she was blushing. I pulled her into my embrace. After a few seconds I let go, she picked up her umbrella and ran back to the others. I turned around and was on my way. I was finally going to be a dragon slayer! he was releaved he hadnt to lie anymore cause now evry one knew he and wendy where dating but just as they could be togheter at the gould he would be leving for a long training he was going to mis her. note: i hope you liked the cha-pter next chapter romeo returns after a year long training he and wendy writed each other much and now they finaly are back togheter again the next storry chapter 4